If Spock Had a Sister
by jordisylar96
Summary: Spock has a 13 year-old sister named Kat. She stays on the Enterprise when her parents has business they need to attend. What will happen when tragic things enter her life? A/N: If you want me to keep posting chapters, just write a review and say so :D


"SPOCKSPOCKSPOCKSPOCKSPOCKSPOCKSPOCKSPOCK!!!!!!!!" Kat gasped, running out of breath as she followed the slow and concentrating Spock down a hallway of the U.S.S. Enterprise. He turned quickly, crossing his arms and said, "What is it..?" in a cold, non-questioning voice. Captain Kirk quietly shot his head of of a doorway of a room and watched.  
"GUESSWHAT GUESSWHAT GUESSWHAT GUESSWHAT GUESSWHAT GUESSWHAT GUESSWHAT GUESSWHAT?!" she said, her voice becoming a dull whisper as she spoke, her eyes widening. He simply raised one eyebrow and coldly asked, "What..?" Kirk smiled, already knowing what was going to happen.  
A smile quickly spread across her face and she said, "NOTHING! I just wanted to see if you'd explode."  
"Your feeble attempts to make me show feeling and emotion towards your constant annoyance and chattering are simply _illogical_, sweetie!" he said, in a MUAHAHAHAH, YOU WILL NEVER BREAK ME! like voice. She lightly sighed and smiled as he continued to walk down the hallway, not paying attention to the sudden mounds of people walking around him. She began to laugh when Kirk ran up to her giving her a high five, saying it was for effort. It's almost like a game to them; trying to make Spock show the little emotion the half-vulcan half-human contained. Kat was Spock's adopted thirteen-year-old sister; fully human. Every now and then her and Spock's parents will have to go on a trip to some strange planet for business and work. It was either go with them, or stay here with the crew. She chose staying with her brother. They had an astounding relationship; however she's not the puppy like little sister most brothers have that will follow them EVERYWHERE and not leave their side. She explored the Enterprise the first time on her own, leaving Spock to do his work. This made him happy (YES, HE'S ACTUALLY HAPPY XD), knowing that she understood the seriousness of the ship and it's purposes and concept of the reason why they were up there (in space) in the first place. But that was just Spock. Kirk found her cute and fun to be around , as well the rest of the crew. This made her feel good knowing that she wasn't being a burden wanting to stay with them instead of risking disease or infections by going to some weird place she's never heard of.

"Hey, did you hear about that stolen necklace thing Uhura was having a freak about the other da-" Kirk was interrupted by the sound of Chekov's voice over the intercom. The ship became silent.

"EXCUZE ME, CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTEN-ZION PLEAZE?" called Chekov in a strange voice, "I HAVE JUST BEEN NOTIFIED ZAT....." he said, squashing all of his words into one big jumble, "WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY ZE ROMULANZ!!!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!"

All at once, people starting running around frantically and the red alert alarm started going off like crazy. Kirk and Kat exchanged confused glances. Hadn't they just past Romulan territory a few hours ago without any harm? It made no sense. They ran to the bridge, but stopped when they saw Chekov and Sulu hall next to it laughing harder then the time Sulu accidently ripped off the Capatin's pants with his fencing sword.

"EXCUSE ME," Kirk began, trying to find out what was so funny. "I'd like to know what you're finding funny about a red alert." he continued, giving each a glare. Just as that had been said, Uhura came running from the bridge.

"_Excuse _me, Captain," she asked, giving each her own glare. "We are NOT under attack. I have a feeling this was all a big joke." she continued, still looking at the two ensigns. Kirk became furious. Not seeing that the matter was being handled, Spock shot out of the bridge with his usual concerned look. "Captain," he began, "There is no logical way we are being attacked; for we have passed Romulan area several hours ago and there is no sign of present offenders on radar."

"Thankyou, Spock." Kirk said in an upset tone. "We've established that there is no sign of attack. It was all a foolish and stupid joke played by our NOT FUNNY ensigns. Carry on." He continued, over the intercom.

Spock looked unsettled and said quietly, "I am deeply disappointed in you two. Report back to the bridge." And the two mistaken boys were dragged back to duty. Everyone was relieved and reported back to their positions.

"Gee, what an excitin' ship you've got here, Jim!" Scotty squealed, sounding like he's never seen excitement in his life. Later that night, Kat over heard Kirk taking Chekov and Sulu into his "office", as he called it. It was really just an old storage room that no one used anymore. She was actually kind scared that Kirk was so mad that they would get kicked off the ship or something like that. _What would happen?_ She thought. _Would they just get thrown into an escape pod and tossed out into space, bound to hit earth in a few days? Well that's not really logical. OH NO. I've been hanging around Spock too much!!!!!_ Then she heard Kirk's voice. He didn't sound angry at all. _What the heck is going on in there?! _

Then she heard him clearly say, "Guys, what the heck?" in a laughing voice. "If you're gonna do something like that, you gotta do it right!" A sigh of relief came over her. What a crazy dude that Captain was.

"Ohhhh," she sighed. "Just another fun day on the Enterprise."


End file.
